


Hallow's Eve

by IHealRages



Series: Drarry Discord Writers Monthly Drabble Challenge [11]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, harry potter- fandom
Genre: Drarry Discord Writers Corner Drabble Challenge, Halloween, Halloween Costumes, M/M, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-20
Updated: 2019-11-20
Packaged: 2021-02-16 01:56:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21499936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IHealRages/pseuds/IHealRages
Summary: November Drabble challenge 311 words.I am very late for Halloween~
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Series: Drarry Discord Writers Monthly Drabble Challenge [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1253261
Comments: 2
Kudos: 22





	Hallow's Eve

-

“Happy Halloween!!!” 

Looking up from the Daily Prophet, Draco sent a glare at the idiot in front of him. 

“What in the name of Merlin are you wearing?” 

“It’s a halloween costume, I’m a wizard!!!” Harry grinned, he had a big wizard’s hat and robe from a muggle costume shop. 

“Come on, you have to go trick or treating with me and Teddy!” 

Draco just looked at him before shaking his head and returning to his paper. 

“That sounds stupid.” 

Harry pouted, sticking his bottom lip out. 

“But babe~, you said you wanted to understand muggle culture more.” 

“I said no such thing,” Draco snapped. “And I distinctly remember you saying that dressing up was for children.” 

“Yeah but Teddy dressed up and I felt left out!! Come on~! Teddy’s already here and he wants you to come too,” he pleaded, taking a seat in Draco’s lap and throwing the newspaper to the side. 

His boyfriend’s glare increased in animosity but Harry just grinned, immune to it. 

“I even got you a great costume.” 

…

“Why am I wearing this cape?” Draco hissed.

Running ahead of them, Teddy moved from house to house with practiced ease and came back each time with armfuls of sweets. 

“Because you’re a vampire!” Harry chuckled, taking Draco’s hand as they walked. He watched his godson run around in a superhero cape. 

His boyfriend was less than impressed. “Since when do vampires wear capes??” He growled, shivering from the crisp, autumn wind, they were lucky it wasn’t raining tonight. 

“Cold?” Harry asked, squeezing the blond's hand. 

“I’m fine,” Draco huffed. 

Harry pulled him closer, wrapping his arms around his boyfriend’s back. 

“Thanks for coming with me,” he smiled. 

Draco sighed, threading his fingers through his idiotic boyfriend’s hair as he felt the warmth radiating off of him. 

“Just don’t make me do it again,” he muttered. 

**Author's Note:**

> I am super late for halloween and also continue to ignore my other fanfics.   
> I've started a new job and have a lot going on, so try not to hate me too much~ ;D (please)


End file.
